Elliot's Plan
by forgotten-serenity
Summary: Even when he's on out of town on vacation, Elliot plays matchmaker for Olivia during Christmas. AO
1. Chapter 1

I don't own them or the show.

* * *

"So Liv," Fin looked over at Olivia, "What are you doing for Christmas?"

Olivia shrugged, glad that Elliot had taken an early vacation so he wouldn't invite her to his house for Christmas. "What about you?" She turned the tables.

Fin smiled, "I'm spending it with my son. Trying to do things right for once."

"Good for you," Olivia smiled back.

The clicking of heels in the eerily quiet squad room made them look up. Alex Cabot strode in with her usual grace and rosy cheeks from the cold.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Olivia asked Alex.

Alex stopped by Olivia's desk. She looked at her watch, "It's almost Christmas?" She dropped her hand to her side, "I knew there was a reason my mother called me three times yesterday. Um, I have no idea what I'm doing for Christmas. Why?"

"We're just sharing our holiday plans," Olivia leaned back at her chair and looked up at Alex who was now at her usual perch on the end of Olivia's desk.

"What are you two doing?" Alex asked looking from Olivia to Fin.

"I'm spending time with my son," Fin added.

Then Alex looked to Olivia, "What about you?"

"I'm…" Olivia paused, "I don't know."

"Well you're not spending it here," Cragen told Olivia.

Olivia looked up at him in a silent challenge.

"No," Cragen added, "No one should be alone on Christmas. Why don't you and Alex get together?"

"Yeah," Fin added, "You could do each other's hair."

Alex smiled, looking down at Olivia, "So, how 'bout it? We can have a pillow fight."

Olivia laughed and thought it over quickly, "It would be nice not to be alone."

"Great," Alex beamed, "I'll see you at my place tomorrow."

"What time?" Olivia sat up in her chair.

"Four?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded, "I'll be there."

Alex's phone rang as she stood to leave. Before she picked it up she turned to Fin and Cragen, "Merry Christmas."

As she got to the door, they heard her answer her phone, "Hi mom."

"So," Olivia looked up at Cragen, "What do you get an ADA for Christmas?"

Cragen smiled a fatherly smile. "Don't get a present for ADA Cabot. Get one for Alex."

Olivia knew Cragen was up to something. He got that twinkle in his eye. It happened when a perp took the bait for a trap.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Merry Christmas Liv," Cragen smiled before walking back to his office.

Olivia looked at Fin, "What's going on?"

"Huh?" Fin asked, looking up from his desk.

"Something's up," Olivia added, rolling in her chair over to Fin's desk, "And I want to know what it is."

Fin smirked, "It was Elliot's idea."

"I'm going to kill him," Olivia looked back at Fin, "What was his idea?"

"To get you and Cabot together on Christmas. Well Elliot and Cragen," Fin replied, "I didn't think it was going to be that easy until Cabot walked in and said she didn't have anything to do for Christmas."

"So she has no idea either?" Olivia continued her interrogation.

Fin shook his head, "But I think you should make the most of it."

"Make the most of what?" Olivia asked, shocked.

"You know, have fun," Fin replied, "Girl talk or whatever you females do when you get together."

Olivia shook her head and chuckled, "Okay."

She rolled back to her desk and locked everything up. The grabbed her coat, said Merry Christmas to Fin, and left.

"Stabler," Elliot answered his phone when Olivia called from her cell in her car, on her way to look for something for Alex.

"I know all about your sneaky little plan," Olivia replied, "Fin rolled on you."

"Did it work?" Elliot asked. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes," Olivia sighed, "But now, I'm on my way to get her a present. What the hell do you get a successful, smart…"

Elliot cut her off, "Hot. You were gonna say hot."

"You know what?" Olivia asked, "Now I wish I'd never told you."

"If you'd never have told me," Elliot went on, "I'd have figured out sooner or later. Besides, would you rather spend Christmas at the precinct, catching up on paperwork or with the woman you're secretly in love with?"

"I never said I was in love with her," Olivia corrected.

"Fine," Elliot playfully huffed, "The woman you have a huge crush on. Which is code for in love with. And you were never going to make a move so I had to do it for you."

"Gah!" Olivia pulled to a stop outside her apartment building, "You're a pain in the ass when you're right."

"What are you going to get her?" Elliot asked.

"What did you get Kathy your first Christmas together?" Olivia got out of her car and walked into her building.

Elliot chuckled, "Diapers and baby clothes."

"You're not helping," Olivia sighed, walking up her stairs.

"You can find something," Elliot replied, "Anyway, I gotta go. Enjoy yourself Olivia and make the best of your time with Alex. Merry Christmas, Liv."

"Merry Christmas," Olivia replied and hung up.

Olivia lost herself deep in thought as she opened up her apartment door. "What am I going to get her?"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything especially L&O SVU.

* * *

Olivia stood at Alex's door, a few minutes before four, with her gift for Alex in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

She took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself before she knocked on the door.

Olivia heard the locks click back and the door swung open. Alex was standing there in jeans and a deep green sweater with her hair falling around her shoulders and her glasses on.

Olivia was awestruck by the simple beauty of the ADA. She didn't know how long it had been before she regained her motor functions. She blinked and saw that Alex was standing patiently with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," Olivia muttered and stepped in, "Long week."

"It's okay," Alex replied as she took Olivia's jacket. She hung the jacket on a coat rack behind the door.

Olivia offered Alex the bottle of wine, "I wasn't sure what to get."

Alex took it and smiled, "This is my favorite."

"Really?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded. Then she eyed the gift. "What's that?"

"It's for you," Olivia replied with a smile.

"What's in it?" Alex asked.

Olivia chuckled, "You'll have to wait and see huh?"

Alex pointed to the small beautifully decorated tree, "You might as well put it by yours."

"Mine?" Olivia asked.

Alex smiled, "Of course yours. I'll go open this up. Make yourself at home." Alex disappeared into the kitchen.

Olivia walked over to the tree and set down Alex's present. She studied her own and tried to figure out what it could be.

Alex returned with two glasses of wine. She sat on the couch and Olivia sat at the other end.

"So," Olivia looked at Alex after a sip of the wine, "Why is Alex Cabot alone on Christmas?"

Alex smiled wistfully, "All my siblings are married or engaged, so they're off with their significant others and my mom's spending Christmas with her grandchildren."

"Does she ask you why you're not married yet?" Olivia asked, curious herself.

Alex looked into her wine, "She knows."

"Langon hasn't asked you to marry him yet?" Olivia smiled, sensing Alex's deteriorating mood.

Alex chuckled, "If he did, I think I might throw up."

"I'd throw up if he asked you too," Olivia agreed.

Alex fully laughed and Olivia joined in.

They continued to talk and laugh for hours.

"Do you feel like going for a walk?" Alex asked Olivia.

"Sure," Olivia replied.

They put their coats on and left into the freezing evening.

"Do you always go on walks in the freezing cold?" Olivia smirked.

Alex smiled and nodded, "When I was growing up, it never got below forty. And that was only for a couple days. We wore shorts on Thanksgiving." She lead the way across the street to a small park.

"Where did you grow up?" Olivia asked.

"Texas," Alex replied.

"Texas?" Olivia chuckled.

"What's so funny about Texas?" Alex asked.

"Nothing," Olivia replied with a huge smile, "I just pictured you in boots and a cowboy hat."

Alex playfully pushed Olivia, "Shut up. I'll have you know that I look damn good in boots and a cowboy hat."

"You'll have to show me," Olivia added.

"Okay," Alex looked around and smiled, "It's snowing."

Olivia looked up. "Yeah it is."

Alex looked into a sky like a little child seeing snow for the first time. Her eyes lit up to a bright blue and she smiled wider than Olivia had ever seen. "It's so beautiful."

Olivia couldn't help, but stare at the mesmerized blonde. "It is."

After a few minutes, Alex started shivering so they decided to head back.

Alex unlocked the door and walked in. "Didn't I leave a light on?"

Olivia flipped a switch, "You're power's out."

"I guess I better get a fire going then," Alex said, setting her keys down.

"I'll get it," Olivia offered.

Alex pointed to the fireplace, "Everything is over there."

Olivia nodded and walked off.

"I'm going to start some water to boiling," Alex added, "And I'll get some blankets. It gets cold in here." Alex walked to the kitchen as Olivia got the fire going.

Alex then walked to her bedroom and returned with two blankets. She handed one to Olivia and sat on the couch and covered herself up.

Olivia looked at the clock, "You wanna open presents?"

Alex smiled and nodded.

Olivia picked the presents up from under the small tree. She handed Alex the one from her and Olivia sat down with the one Alex got her.

Alex watched Olivia expectantly.

"You first," Olivia smiled.

"How about we open them at the same time?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded, "Okay."

"One, two, three," Alex stated before starting to open hers.

Olivia stopped to watch Alex. Alex took off the paper and held the long black box in her hand. She pulled the lid off and stopped. She looked up at Olivia, "It's beautiful."

Olivia smiled, "I hoped you'd like it."

Alex lifted the drop-style necklace out of the box and traced the silver circle hanging off the bottom, then the blue crystal hanging in the circle.

"I love it," Alex smiled at Olivia. She reached over and pulled Olivia into a small, sweet hug, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Olivia smiled.

Alex looked down at the unopened present in Olivia's lap, "You cheated."

Olivia smiled and opened her present. She opened the small box and picked up the silver band with a vine design that wrapped around the middle.

"You found it?" Olivia asked, looking up at Alex.

Alex shook her head, "But I found another one just like it."

Olivia looked at the ring, remembering that she'd lost an identical ring to the one in her hand, while wrestling with a perp. She loved that ring. She'd bought it her after right she graduated from the academy and it meant a lot to her. I also meant a lot that Alex remembered and found another one.

"Where did you find it?" Olivia asked, sliding it onto her finger.

Alex smiled, "I just saw it one day while I was out shopping and remembered you lost yours."

"Thank you," Olivia said softly.

"You're welcome," Alex replied just as softly.

There was a whistle from the kitchen. Alex got up and left. She returned with a tray complete with mugs, a kettle, three kinds of tea, and some honey.

"I didn't know what kind of tea you like," Alex offered, pouring the hot water into the mugs.

Olivia looked over the selection, "Green tea, please."

Alex put a bag of green tea into each mug and picked up the honey, "Honey?"

Olivia's mind went to a dirty place involving Alex and honey. She tried hard to stifle a giggle. "Please."

Alex fixed the tea and handed one to Olivia.

Alex set her tea down and rubbed her arms, "Are you cold?"

Olivia shook her head, "But you are."

Alex shrugged.

"C'mere," Olivia lifted up her blanket and held out her arms.

Alex paused, but crawled over and took shelter in Olivia's arm. She rested her head on Olivia's shoulder and wrapped her arms around the detective's waist. Olivia covered them up with the blanket and held Alex.

It wasn't long before they fell asleep in front of the dwindling fire.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own them...

* * *

When she woke up, Alex opened her eyes to see that she was still in Olivia's arms. This was place she could get used to being. 

"Merry Christmas," Olivia looked down at Alex.

Alex looked up at Olivia, "How did you know I was awake?"

"You moved," Olivia replied.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too," Alex smiled. She snuggled into Olivia's neck, "I don't want to get up."

"You don't have to," Olivia smiled.

Alex smiled and took a deep breath, "Thanks."

Olivia rubbed Alex's back and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. After all, she was laying on Alex Cabot's couch with Alex Cabot in her arms.

Olivia looked at the room in the daylight seeping from around the blinds. "Do you have any plans today?"

Alex took a deep breath, "I don't know. I might swing by the office."

"No you're not," Olivia replied, "Cragen forbid me to work, so I forbid you to work."

Alex propped herself up on her elbow to looked at Olivia with and amused smile, "You forbid me?"

Olivia smirked and nodded.

"Do you remember who I am?" Alex asked with her best lawyer tone.

"I'm not afraid of you," Olivia chuckled.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "You should be, you don't have your gun."

"I'm a cop remember?" Olivia asked.

"But," Alex leaned over Olivia, "I'm already on top."

Olivia laughed, "I always figured you for a top."

Alex smiled slyly, "Have you been thinking about me having sex detective?"

Olivia was suddenly speechless and blushing.

Alex giggled and got off of Olivia. She stood next to the couch and offered Olivia her hand, "C'mon, let's go get breakfast."

After Alex changed and got Olivia something else to wear, they left Alex's apartment and started walking toward her car.

"What do you think Cragen's doing?" Alex asked.

Olivia shrugged, "He might be at the precinct."

Alex took out her phone and dialed. She smiled at Olivia as she put her phone to her ear, "Don?…what are you doing?…No, I didn't let her go to work. Would you like to join us for breakfast?…okay, see you there." She hung up. "We're meeting Cragen at the café across the street from the courthouse."

Alex and Olivia walked into the café a few minutes later. Cragen was already sitting at a table.

"Good morning Captain," Olivia smiled.

"Why aren't you two going something better on Christmas Day than having breakfast with me?" Cragen asked.

Alex seated herself, "You said it yourself, no one should be alone on Christmas."

"Don't you have some family to be with?" Cragen asked lightly.

"They're all off with their significant others and my mother is with her grandchildren," Alex took a sip of water, "So since I'm lacking both of those things, I am alone."

Olivia cleared her throat.

Alex chuckled, "I'm alone with Olivia. And now you."

They ordered breakfast and ate while exchanging Christmas stories and making small talk.

Olivia and Alex said their goodbyes to Cragen and walked out together.

"So," Olivia put her hands in her pockets, "If you don't mind me asking, why doesn't Alexandra Cabot have a significant other like all her siblings?"

Alex shrugged, "I could give you a whole list of reasons including I'm really picky to I work to much. I guess it's really that I haven't found the right person yet."

"Person?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alex looked at Olivia, "Yeah person. I'm not going to marry a goat."

Olivia smiled, "So what do you look for in a _person_?"

"Um…" Alex paused, then a slow smile crept across her face, "Someone I can cuddle up with on the couch. Someone I can fall asleep, feeling completely safe in their arms."

"Oh yeah?" Olivia beamed.

Alex went on, "Oh, can't forget someone who can build a fire."

"Of course not," Olivia stopped walking.

Alex stopped and turned to face Olivia, "Someone who can take the first step toward a physical relationship."

Olivia got the hint. She slid one hand onto Alex's waist and the other up to her neck. Then she pulled Alex in for a kiss. Alex's warm lips on hers in the cold day heightened the sensation and Alex rested her hands at the base of Olivia's neck.

Olivia made a mental note to herself to thank Elliot and send him a muffin basket before losing herself in Alex.

* * *

It can go on or I can leave it at that. I'm not sure yet... 


End file.
